


soft speaking in the dead of night (all eyes on you)

by KHart



Series: let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, a MINOR dash of hurt/comfort but it's not angst so let me be, and funny, becky sleep talks and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: “She’s used to Becky’s sleep talking by now.”---Or: A one-shot expansion on Becky’s sleeping habits





	soft speaking in the dead of night (all eyes on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "All Eyes on You" by St. Lucia

Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha know that Becky sometimes has too much energy to sleep quietly.

They know that, sometimes, she gets really caught up in her dreams.

They also know that it takes different forms. 

**I. _Sometimes she will talk directly to them, but she won’t particularly know it's them_**

“I’m gonna hurt you, punk.”

Charlotte glances down at Becky’s head in her lap with raised eyebrows. She pauses for a second and then shares an amused look with Bayley, who has turned her attention away from flipping through various TV channels beside them.

"Don't test me."

Charlotte smiles as she sets her book down and brings her fingers up to trail through Becky’s hair soothingly.

“Who’re you talkin’ to, love?” she asks calmly, after Becky doesn’t continue.

Becky grumbles something under her breath that Charlotte can’t make out, but then she settles back down. The deepness of her breathing resumes and Charlotte assumes that she’s settled the score with whoever was testing her in her dream world, so she picks her book back up and manages to read two more pages.

But then Becky mutters a sleepy and gruff, “I promise I’ll kill you,” and Charlotte goes right back to her soothing position, with her hands in Becky’s hair.

“Don’t kill anyone, please,” Bayley says gently, coming over to sit on the ground so she's level with Becky’s closed eyes. She lifts a hand to brush across Becky’s face. “That’s wrong. And illegal.”

“She deserves it.”

Charlotte’s voice is almost laughing when she asks, “Who, baby?”

“ _Her,"_ Becky utters firmly, clearing up no confusion. "That quinoa-stealing, stupid, low down, son of a…”

She trails off, but her face must have still been upset, because Bayley rubs her thumb over the space in between her eyebrows. Charlotte faintly scrapes her fingernails over her scalp again.

“We can get you more quinoa,” Bayley promises, leaning in to press a kiss to Becky’s nose. “Just don’t kill her. She was hungry. It happens.”

“I’m hungry too, and now what have I got to show for it?”

“I just said we can get you more, beautiful. There’s no need for murder.”

“It’s the principle of the _thing_ ,” Becky insists. “Who steals someone else’s quinoa? A filthy, no-good…”

“You won’t be able to keep wrestling if you’re in jail, love,” Charlotte reminds her, through the smile on her face. “You’d get bored.”

There's a moment of pause, where Bayley and Charlotte look at one another again, and then Becky lets out a huff of defeated air.

“Fine, whatever, you win.”

**II. _Sometimes Becky will talk directly to them and know exactly who she's speaking with_**

It's been quiet and dark for about an hour and a half when Charlotte feels the body on her left suddenly pulling away, stirring and then sitting up, scooting towards the end of the bed just a little.

She cracks her eyes open, and turns her head some, to see the shadowy outline of Becky’s figure upright, still wrapped in their sheets.

“Becks?” she whispers, reaching out to lightly place a hand on Becky’s back. “You okay, baby?”

A beat.

“Yeah,” Becky replies, almost normal volume, letting Charlotte know that she isn’t actually conscious. “I’ve just gotta go.”

Sasha starts to wake on Charlotte’s right, but Bayley is still asleep on the far side of the mattress. Charlotte moves to be in a similar position to Becky, so she can let the woman feel her presence behind her.

“Don’t go,” Charlotte says. “Stay, please.”

“Can’t. Gotta go.”

“Where are you goin’?” Sasha mumbles, half-coherently.

Now Bayley is waking up. She rolls over to face them and look through one squinted eye at where Becky and Charlotte are now sitting up together.

“We’ll miss you if you go,” Sasha tells her next, shifting some so that she's leaning the majority of her weight on Charlotte, her chin and cheek to her shoulder. “You should just stay.”

She reaches out and manages to take Becky’s hand in her own, so that both of their arms are laying across Charlotte’s lap.

Becky shakes her head, and some of the strands of her hair settle in haphazard places across her face. She makes no move to adjust them or smooth them down.

“Come with.”

“We don’t know where we’re goin’, Becks,” comes Bayley’s rasped response.

Charlotte feels Becky’s shoulders deflate a little at that, enough to have her thinking she’s fallen back into real slumber still in her position.

So, she reaches out to guide Becky back down, but then the quiet utterance of, “You don’t wanna come with me?” stops her. It makes her chest ache for one swift second.

The palpable disappointment in Becky’s voice has all of them moving to reassure her.

“No, of course we do,” Sasha promises, with a squeezing of their fingers together.

“That’s not it,” Bayley says.

“You know we’ll follow you anywhere, love,” Charlotte soothes, running her hand up and down Becky’s back. “If you wanna go we can go.”

"Yeah," Sasha agrees.

"To the ends of the earth," Bayley adds.

“Okay,” is all Becky gives as response, but it's much more pleased than just moments before. It's content and calm. 

They all wait for a bit, and then Becky simply lays back down, her hand still holding Sasha’s and her arm across Charlotte’s waist.

**III. _Sometimes she talks about them, thinking she's talking to someone else_**

“Have you seen them?”

Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley all look over at where Becky is lying by herself on the couch. The quiet, evening rays of the sunset filter in through the window at their backs, but the living room is dimmer, with a low lamp being the only source of illumination; they can faintly make out Becky's shape. 

Sasha quietly pads her way over to sit on the coffee table, reaching out and readjusting the blanket over Becky’s body naturally. Charlotte and Bayley lean forward, elbows on the counter that separates the kitchen and the living room.

“Who, babe?" Sasha then inquires gently.

A few seconds.

“Horsewomen.”

“The Horsewomen?” Sasha repeats, casting a glance to Charlotte and Bayley. “Yeah, I’ve seen them. What about ‘em?”

Becky doesn’t reply, so Sasha ventures with another question.

“Do you want me to go get ‘em for you, love?”

“Yeah,” Becky nods faintly, eyes still closed. “Need ‘em.”

“Okay, I'll get them. Do you wanna tell me what you need ‘em for, though?”

“Dunno, just need ‘em. Always need ‘em.”

By this point, Bayley and Charlotte have come over to sit on the ground in the same area, with Bayley leaning against the couch and Charlotte against the table by Sasha’s legs.

“You just need ‘em, huh,” Sasha muses, soft, melted, fond. She lightly strokes Becky’s cheekbone. “That’s sweet. Have you told them that before?”

“They know,” Becky insists, surely. “They’re my wives. They know.”

Charlotte suddenly feels like she could actually cry, but she manages not to. Luckily.

She can't stop her entire heart from swelling, though, and Sasha and Bayley seem to share the sensation. They all look at their girlfriend with _slightly and unexpectedly_ misty eyes.

"Okay," Sasha says, after a brief recuperation period, and if her voice is a little thick, Charlotte and Bayley don't call her out on it. "Yeah, I'll go get them for you."

"They'll be here soon?"

"Yeah. And they'll always stay."

**IV. _Sometimes she talks about nothing in particular_**

"Do you think Pluto is still hurt over NASA revoking its planetship?"

"I'm sure she's moved on at this point," Bayley answers.

"You're right, she's a bad bitch. She doesn't need NASA's stamp of approval."

**V. _Sometimes she doesn't talk at all_**

"Becks," Charlotte whispers, pushing the damp hair back from Becky's forehead. "Becks, honey, it's okay. It's just a dream."

Becky's face continues to be contorted by inner turmoil. Her jaw ticks tightly. Her skin shines slightly from sweat.

"My love," Charlotte tries to rouse Becky carefully. "It's alright. You're okay. We're right here."

Bayley wraps her arm around Becky's waist to prove Charlotte right. She presses her body solidly against Becky's own from behind, just in case the woman feels like she's falling.

Sasha presses kisses to Becky's fingers, from where her arm had been slung casually over Charlotte's waist before she reached troubled terrain. She entwines their fingers together, just in case the woman feels like she needs something to hold onto.

Charlotte keeps the arm that had been under Becky in its spot. She doesn't stop trailing her fingertips across the curves and edges of Becky's face, just in case the woman feels like she needs something familiar to bring her back.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Bayley promises, right near Becky's ear. "Wake up for us. We're right here."

"It's alright, Becks. You can come back now," Sasha says. "You're safe. We're safe too."

Becky lets out a whimper, then almost a gasp, a gulp for air. Her chest shudders against Charlotte's own, so Charlotte leans down to press their foreheads together, nose to nose. (There's been many nights where this position has been reversed or shifted to a different pair.)

"We've got you, baby," Charlotte tells her, because the current night is all that matters in the moment. "Let us join the fight."

Becky swallows thickly. She exhales shakily. Her eyelashes flutter, and when she breathes out a trembling, "Guys?" they know she's returned to them.

**VI. _But no matter the instance, they're there every time._**

Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha never get angry or frustrated with Becky's sleep talking or nightmares. Because why would they? Especially when they have their fair share of habits that they can't help and that Becky remains steady in her support of.

No, they could never get angry or frustrated.

Instead, they always talk back. They always redirect her to the right place. They always stay with her until she's settled again. 

They let her know they're there. They'll always be there. They'll never leave. 

Sometimes, in the mornings, they'll ask her pointed questions, meant to tease a little, and she'll groan and say, "What was it _this time_?"

Other times, they won't say anything. They'll just smile at her a little more and be a little softer, which already seemed impossible. 

And that's simply because they love her and all her quirks and habits. 

Even the ones that wake them up at 3 a.m. to declare a new word has been invented.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr is Flairfatale.


End file.
